


Elevator Talk

by atheandra



Series: Six Degree to Darcy Lewis [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Other, Protective Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Talk about event from Six Degree of Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam took a bullet meant for Natasha when they rescued Clint and Hunter. Natasha isn't thankful about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Talk

**Author's Note:**

> goes with the chapter **The Avengers are awful heartless very subtle people.** of the main story ;

**Elevator talk.**

 

Natasha pushed Sam and Hunter out of Darcy’s bedroom, even thinking of it as Steve, Darcy and Clint’s room looked like a tiring thought to have, she’d have to find a way around it. Hunter went to his guestroom but Sam and Natasha agreed on getting down to their own floors, they had the time and they could change their clothing.

“What’s wrong with you?” Natasha asked Sam as soon as the doors closed down.

“I…” He started but turned to look at her disbelieve all over his face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“No one is allowed to take a bullet for me, I am not a fragile little girl I can handle myself.” She told him.

“Wow. Not that I don’t appreciate all the gratefulness but I didn’t do it for you.” Sam retoured.

“I was the only one there.” She protested.

“No you were not.” Sam said turning back toward the doors.

“I am pretty sure there was only the two of us when you pushed me out of the way using yourself as a bullet shield.” She was starting to get angry.

“Look I didn’t do it for you, if you can’t understand that then I can’t do anything for you.” Sam said getting out on his floor.

Natasha went down two more floors to hers, took off her clothes making sure not to shred them her anger running in her brain. The water was hot on her skin but she didn’t want to waste time, couldn’t find it in herself to enjoy it. She found her comfy ‘Day off’ PJ’s the one Darcy got for her on Christmas, on a style-it-yourself website, it had everyone emblems on it. It had only been 7 minutes but she didn’t care she went back into the elevator and asked JARVIS to get her to Sam. Storming in, she started yelling before she even found him.

“Who the Hell do you think you are?” Natasha yelled.

“Natasha I’m still in the shower I’m sure this can wait.” Sam screamed at her from the guest bathroom which made her want to roll her eyes if Steve really never used his floor Sam could have moved in the master bedroom.

“I want to know what you meant.” Natasha told him getting into the bathroom and sitting herself on the counter.

“Nat!” Sam cried out before sighing “Fine.” He said continuing his shower. “You’re the great Black Widow, my guess is if anyone ever tried to take a bullet from you, chances are you’re going to shoot them yourself and I get it I respect that.”

“Then what happened?” Natasha asked, she would never admit it but she was looking at his body while he washed himself down, all dark lean muscles.

“I did it for Darcy, Nat.” Sam finally admitted when Natasha handed him his towel.

“Oh!” Natasha said shaking her head. “I don’t…” She said but really she didn’t know what to say.

“I don’t know her but she seems to have a big influence on all of you. I might not understand a thing about your special kind of bonds but we all saw Tony getting her out of the Hulk Room she was spent and looked in pain, she already got shot a few days ago when the Soldier shot you. I just thought I take the bullet, I’m the only one hurt, and your medical team seems competent enough to keep me alive but if you took it then Darcy’s body would have had to suffer one more traumatizing event.” Sam explained.

“I work at the VA, I know when people are trying to hide, how scared or how tired they are and that girl is doing both. Clint and Steve they seem to help a lot, but as long as she can’t actually control her bonds, doesn’t trust any of you to help her with it, she won’t be able to let anyone really in. She is more scared about any of you getting hurt than she is about herself.” He kept going putting on some sweat pants over is boxer short and looking for a shirt.

“I am pretty sure that she would have taken that bullet for you too just so only one of you would have had to get hurt.” He finished putting his shirt on wincing when it tugged on his stiches.

Natasha stayed silent, getting back into the bath room to get a dry towel and the med kit that was stashed on every bathroom of the tower getting Sam to sit down on the bed, rolling up his sleeve she dried his injury checked that the stiches hadn’t been disturbed before bandaging it, with well Captain America’s bandage because Tony had the sense of humor of a 5 years old.

While doing this in silence she thought about what he had told her. It was true that Darcy would never ask for them to be careful or to stop working, she even pushed them to go on and take down SHIELD even though she could have ended up being more injured. Darcy had showed them what she was actually hiding, even though Natasha suspected that she still hadn’t opened the bonds completely only just enough to help them find Clint and Hunter nothing more and she took it away as soon as they were safe not letting anything linger. It was weird though that Sam had noticed all of that after only spending a few hours with her when none of them seemed to be aware of those facts.

“Just don’t get shot again.” She told him walking back into the bathroom to put the med kit back in place.

“Natasha?” Sam asked.

“I grew up with people who told me that bonded people were weak that I didn’t need anyone, but when we came back I only wanted to get closer to her, I told her I wanted her to use me as a substitute for the bonds when we’re on mission.” Natasha explained.

“But?” Sam prodded.

“But she said I don’t trust her and she can’t let me help with the most personal thing she could share if I don’t trust her.” She told him.

“Well she is right about that.” Sam said.

“But I want to help her, isn’t that enough?” Natasha asked.

“From what I read on her file, the people in the desert wanted to help her too.” Sam pointed out making Natasha want to smack his head to the doorframe he was leaning against. “From what I saw, she doesn’t truly trust Steve or Barton with all of it either.”

“Would you talk to her?” Natasha asked surprising the both of them.

“Me?” Sam inquired.

“You’re new here, you’ll soon see that she is involved in every bodies’ life, so you’re neutral, you can tell her all about PTSD and all those things we can’t seem to talk to her about ourselves.” Natasha suggested.

“I am not staying for long, Steve and I will be looking for Barnes as soon as we get confirmed Intel.” Sam told her. “But I’ll see if she wants to talk.” Sam assured her.

“Thank you” she told him sealing her lips to his in a quick barely there kiss. “That never happened.” She told him walking to the elevator.

“Whatever you want.” Sam told her flowing her into the cart.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading please leave a comment.


End file.
